A Journey To You
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Soujirou suka sama cewek itu? What, that heartless boy is falling in love? Parahnya, cintrong sama adeknya mantan musuh pula, bagaimana petualangan Soujirou meraih cinta halaah ? gaje, asal, gapenting, warning inside! Thx 4 Rn R


**Rurouni Kenshin charas are belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki senpai **

**The Story n OC are mine XD**

.

Jeehh wa kesambet goloknya daddy Jian hingga akhirnya bikin fic di luar Dynasty Warriors, dan kenapa pilihannya jatuh ke Rurouni Kenshin? Karenaaa, ini adalah anime pertama yang wa suka waktu masi imut bgd dulu (*ditampar karena narsis) dan kebetulan scene yang wa liat wktu itu adalah pas Soujirou nangkring di pohon nungguin itu si pak Okubo, terus dengan sadisnya nusuk-nusuk si bapak ampe koit didalem kereta, ampun dah, tampang imut gitu ternyata heartless (=,=) makanya yang jadi ini fic nya Sou, padahal wa aslinya khan sukanya sama Sagara Souzou, tapi berhubung beliau mati cepet, ya wa ga sempet mikir fic tentang dia deh (*dihajar hantunya Souzou-chan)

Jadi ini ceritanya Sou udah ga heartless lagi, dan dia jatuh cintrong, parahnya, cintrong sama adeknya Aoshi-sama (What? Aoshi-sama punya adek? Sejak kapaaaan? *dihajar Watsuki-sama) Yah, dari summary nya aja udah ketahuan ini story bakalan ngawur dan gaje, beneran, ga jelas banged! Makanya dari awal-awal author kasi warning:

1. Harus kuat iman bacanya, biar ga kebawa arus (lah?)

2. FG nya Sou, author minta maap kalo Sou nya dipasangin sm OC

3. FG nya Aoshi, maap kalo Aoshinya jadi rada OOC disini

Kesimpulan: don't like don't read or just mail or PM me to tell u don't like, but if u like, let others know ^^ thx 4 Rn R

* * *

Pagi itu Soujirou bergegas ke stasiun kereta api Kyoto. Tujuannya adalah Tokyo, menemui Himura-sama untuk sekedar berkunjung. Setelah mendapatkan karcis, Soujirou duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ah, bagaimana keadaan Himura-sama sekarang ya? Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kejadian di Mount Hiei. Soujirou sudah menganggap Himura-sama sebagai keluaga sejak kepergian Sishio-sama dan Yumi-neechan. Setelah berpergian mencari arti hidup, Soujirou mendapatkan banyak pengalaman, dan dia ingin menceritakannya pada Himura-sama.

BRUUK! "Aa~.. I.. Ittaii.." Sesuatu menimpa kepalanya.

"Ah? Gomenasaai, maaf, aku tidak sengaja, maaf yaa.." Suara perempuan, Soujirou melihat ke arah suara itu, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa selain hanya sebuah anggukan. Gadis itu, entah kenapa mata Soujirou tidak bisa lepas darinya..

"Anuu.. Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda mengembalikan bungkusan yang Anda pegang itu?" Gadis berkimono pink pendek dengan corak bunga putih itu meminta dengan ramah diiringi senyuman, sebenarnya biasa saja, mirip senyuman yang biasa diberikan Soujirou, tapi entah kenapa dimata Soujirou senyuman itu terlihat sangat berbeda..

"Ah? I.. Ini..? Maaf.." Soujirou tersadar dan segera menyerahkan bungkusan hijau yang menimpa kepalanya tadi itu gadis itu.

"Aa.. Untung tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih ya.." Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum padanya, Soujirou gugup dan hanya membalas dengan anggukan, detak jantungnya makin kencang seperti genderang mau perang (halaaah..) Pe.. Perasaan apa ini?

Gadis itu berjinjit, berusaha meletakkan bungkusan itu di bagian atas kereta, tempat para penumpang biasa meletakkan barang. Tapi dia kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang mungil. Pantas saja bungkusan itu tadi menimpa Soujirou.

"Ku bantu ya.." Soujirou menawarkan bantuan karena tidak tega. Lagipula, kalau ia kembali duduk bisa-bisa kejadian tadi terulang lagi..

"Ah, terima kasih.." Lagi-lagi senyuman itu.. Soujirou bengong, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat karena perasaan aneh tadi datang lagi. Gadis itu memandangnya, lalu tertawa geli, pemuda yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Nah, nenek, silahkan duduk disini, bangku disebelah Aoi-sama ini kosong.." Gadis itu berkata pada seorang nenek, yang sedang berpegangan di bangku kereta, dan membimbing nenek itu menuju bangku kosong di sebelah bangku Soujirou. A.. Aoi-sama? Eh, seenaknya saja memanggilku begitu, mentang-mentang karena bajuku biru, Soujirou berkata dalam hati.

"Aoi-sama juga sudah membantu meletakkan bawaan nenek. Nanti kalau mau turun nenek minta tolong sama Aoi-sama lagi ya, karena terlalu tinggi hehehe.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Aoi-sama.." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Soujirou sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya, tentunya diiringi senyuman itu lagi. Soujirou hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, cu.." Jawab si nenek.

"Eeehk? Jadi barang tadi bukan milik gadis itu? La.. Lalu, yang akan duduk di sebelahku juga bukan dia? Ku.. Kukira tadi.. Aarrrgghh.." Soujirou menggerutu sendiri dalam hati, lalu kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Nak, apakah saya boleh duduk disini?" Nenek itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar, karena Soujirou barusan geleng-geleng.

"Aa, tentu saja nek.." Soujirou mengeluarkan senyum mautnya dan membantu nenek itu duduk.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah aman, aku pergi dulu ya nek.. Ja, ne..!" Gadis itu berbalik dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang mulai ramai berdiri di kereta.

"Aa~.." Soujirou tidak sempat memanggilnya, bahkan namanya saja belum sempat ditanyakan, uuhh.. Soujirou celingukan mencari sosok gadis itu, duduk dimana dia? Masa duduk jauh-jauh dari neneknya dan membiarkannya bersama orang asing?

"Anak muda.. Kau menyukainya ya?" Tiba-tiba nenek di sebelahnya itu bertanya.

"Ha?"

"Kau menyukai gadis tadi kan?"

"Eeh? Bu.. Bukan begitu.. A.. Aku.. Anu.. Itu.." Kalimat Soujirou jadi belepotan. Kali ini dia merasakan yang namanya panik! Genderang perang jantungnya seperti dipukul pake tenaga satu geng Juppongatana (minus Soujirou tentunya)

"Betul kan.. Hmm, dia gadis yang baik dan cantik, dan kau pemuda baik dan tampan, kalian pasangan serasi..fufufu"

"Eee.."

"Oiya, kau mau kemana nak?" Karena Soujirou kebingungan, si nenek mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, Tokyo.."

"Kau tinggal disana?"

"Ee.. Tidak begitu sih, aku ingin menemui seseorang disana.. Dia.. Orang yang sangat kuhormati, dia mengubah pandangan ku tentang hidup.. Tidak sepenuhnya sih, tapi, aku mulai mengerti maksudnya.."

"Kau.. Sepertinya pernah mengalami kejadian yang buruk ya. Tidak apa-apa, masa lalu itu adalah langkah awal untuk masa ini, dan kau harus berusaha di masa ini untuk masa depanmu.." Soujirou mengangguk dan tersenyum.

...

Kereta sampai di Tokyo. Soujirou membantu membawakan bawaan si nenek sampai ke depan stasiun. Tapi dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Kemana dia? Masa membiarkan neneknya sendirian begini?

"Nah, sampai disini saja. Terima kasih Aoi-kun, suamiku akan datang menjemput." Ehh..? kenapa nenek ini jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilnya Aoi? Namanya kan Soujirou, SETA SOUJIROU, ga ada aoi-aoi an nya! Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Demo.. Cucu nenek tadi tidak ikut bersama?"

"Maksudmu gadis berkimono pink itu? Ah, anak muda, kau salah, dia bukan cucuku, aku bahkan tidak punya anak.."

"Ha?"

"Begitulah, dia membantuku naik kereta karena orang-orang sangat ramai, lalu juga membantu mencarikanku tempat duduk, benar-benar gadis yang baik. Ini yang kedua kalinya dia membantuku. Sebelumnya dia membantu mengambilkan tongkat suamiku yang terjatuh diantara kerumunan orang-orang di kereta. Oh ya, sepertinya dia tinggal di Tokyo.."

"Eh?"

"Karena.. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya di atas kereta yang menuju Tokyo. Atau.. dia sama sepertimu, mengunjungi orang yang penting di Tokyo.. Ah, itu suamiku sudah datang, terima kasih Aoi-kun.." Nenek itu menunjuk ke arah seorang kakek-kakek bertongkat yang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Soujirou memberi hormat, kakek itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu istriku, anak muda." Soujirou tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, kek.."

"Nah, kami duluan ya, semoga kau menemukannya.." Nenek itu bersiap berangkat mengikuti suaminya.

"Eeeh? Me.. Menemukan siapa?"

"Fufufu.. Aoi-kun, kau masih memikirkan gadis itu ya? Padahal tadi itu maksudku semoga menemukan yang kau cari, berarti, kau mencarinya, benar begitu?"

"Hm?" Kakek yang mendengar pembicaraan itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang ke arah Soujirou. "Gadis itu?"

"Aaa~"

"Gadis itu, yang pernah menolongmu sewaktu tongkatmu terjatuh di kereta, tadi kami bertemu dengannya, dan sepertinya Aoi-kun menyukainya.." jelas si nenek kepada suaminya.

"Aah, aku ingat, gadis kecil itu, hm, aku mendukungmu, anak muda, kalian cocok.. Ah, Mii-chan, mereka mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kita dulu.." si kakek memegang pundak istrinya. Nenek tersenyum pada kakek. Soujirou sweatdrop melihat dua orang manula itu malah bernostalgia di depannya.

"Kami harus pergi, ingatlah anak muda, hidup itu pilihan, anata no unmei wa anata ni izon shite iru, sayonara." Lalu mereka meninggalkan Soujirou yang masih termangu. Soujirou tersenyum,

"Aku mendapatkan pelajaran baru lagi.. Ah, Himura-sama, betul seperti yang kau katakan, perasaan itu adalah sebuah anugrah, aku mulai menikmatinya, kecuali.. perasaan aneh saat bertemu gadis berkimono pink itu, apa itu.. berarti.. aku bisa hidup damai seperti yang kau katakan?" Soujirou menghirup udara Tokyo dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Himura-sama, kau tahu tidak, saat kau bertarung denganku di Mount Hiei dan mengubah cara berpikirku, aku sempat berpikir, apa aku bisa hidup seperti orang-orang ini? Apa mereka bisa menerimaku dengan segala keburukan masa laluku? Hhh.." Soujirou menghela napas, tiba-tiba,

"DUAARRR!"

"WUAAAA..!" Segala kekaleman Soujirou terbang bersama teriakan kencangnya itu. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Bwahahahaha... Kyahahaaaa... Kau itu lucuuu, gyahahahaa.."

"Ano.. Ka.. Kaoru-san.. Mi.. Misao.. Se.. Sedang apa..?" Soujirou masih syok karena ditepok sedemikan kencang oleh Kaoru dan Misao.

"Kami baru selesai berbelanja.. Hisashiburi desu ne, lama tidak bertemu, Soujirou, kau banyak berubah ya.." Jawab Kaoru.

"Aaa.. tidak juga.."

"Betul, terutama teriakanmu tadi, gyahahaha.." Misao tidak dapat menahan tawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kau terlihat semakin dewasa. Oh ya, ada apa kau ke Tokyo? Apa mau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kaoru.

"Ie.. Aku ingin bertemu Himura-sama dan berterima kasih.. Selain itu.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"Hm? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Apa masih mengenai Sishio?"

"Ie.." Soujirou menggeleng, dan terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Aaaa, aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau mau tanya rasanya punya istri ya?" sorak Misao tanpa basa-basi. Ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka berhenti dan melihat ke arah Soujirou, lalu berbisik-bisik, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berkata,

"Benarkah, anak muda? Kau mencari istri? Aku punya 3 anak gadis yang siap menikah, apa kau bersedia?" Soujirou jawsdrop. Siapa yang mau cari istri? Lalu ibu yang lain juga ikut-ikutan bicara,

"Dengan anakku saja ya, anakku cantik dan berpendidikan.." Soujirou sweatdrop.

"Atau kalau kau suka wanita berpengalaman, denganku saja bocah tampan, aku akan berikan yang kau mau.." Soujirou merasa kepalanya tambah pusing.

"A.. Aku pergi dulu.." dan Soujirou pun lari secepat kilat meninggalkan sekumpulan wanita aneh itu..

"Heey, Soujiroou, tunggu..!" Panggil Misao, tapi Soujirou sudah menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Dasar, katanya tadi mau menemui Kenshin, hhh, anak yang aneh.."

...

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Soujirou berhenti dan bersandar di sebuah bangunan bertingkat untuk melepas lelah.

"Kasihan.. Kamu pasti haus ya, ini, minumlah.." Seseorang menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

"A.. Arigatou.."

"Minumlah, tidak ada racunnya kok.." Soujirou merasa tidak enak, sebenarnya ga enak liat muka yang memberi minum, soalnya muka kekar kumisan, body berotot, tapi dandanan wanita seksi, yuups, banci kaleng bow!

"Nama mu siapa..?" si banci menggeser posisinya ke dekat Soujirou..

"Eee.. So.. Soujirou.." Soujirou juga bergeser menghindari si banci.

"Soujirou, kawaii, nama yang bagus ya.. Seperti orangnya.. Eh, jangan jauh-jauh begitu, sini dong berdirinya.." Nada sok manja (hoeeek) dari si banci malah membuat bulu kuduk Soujirou merinding. Cepat-cepat diteguknya air itu lalu memberikan gelasnya kepada si banci sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih, ya, ja ne.." Kemudian mengeluarkan jurus shukuchi yang dimodifikasi alias lari dengan kecepatan super duper tinggi, meninggalkan sang bencong yang melongo seperti ular keilangan mangsa (*pernah liat?)

...

"Aaa~ hari yang aneh.." gumam Soujirou sambil terus berjalan. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tersesat, daerah itu benar-benar asing baginya. Dimana ya, ramai sekali, seperti sebuah pasar.. Rasanya dulu Tokyo tidak seperti ini.. Lalu ia melihat seseorang menjatuhkan dompetnya, Soujirou memungut dompet itu dan memanggil,

"Ano, chotto, misu..! Dompetmu jatuh.." Yang dipanggil melihat ke arahnya, Soujirou kaget, ga.. gadis itu.. Pinku-chan! (Lah, dia jadi ikut-ikutan menjuluki nama orang karena warna bajunya) Gadis itu tersenyum, genderang jantung Soujirou berbunyi lagi, kali ini sepertinya Yumi nee-chan ikut memukul juga..

"Ah~ Aoi-sama, domo arigatou, kamu tinggal disini juga?"

"Eee.. Ie.. Tapi aku ingin bertemu Himura-sama.."

"Himura-sama?" Gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hai, orang yang sangat ku hormati.. Apa kamu.." kalimat Soujirou terputus saat seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka,

"MINGGIIIR, KALIAN MAU MATI YA, INI JALAN RAYAAA.." Seorang kusir kereta kuda yang sepertinya membawa orang penting itu berteriak, karena ia tidak dapat menghentikan laju kudanya yang berlari kencang. Soujirou pun baru sadar kalau sedang berada di tengah jalan. Dengan gerakan kilat ia menarik tangan gadis itu ke pinggir jalan, tapi karena kehilangan keseimbangan Soujirou malah jatuh, gadis itu juga ikut jatuh menimpanya. Sesaat terjadi keheningan,

"Go.. Gomenasai, Aoi-sama.." gadis itu buru-buru bangkit.

"Aa.."

"Daijoubu desuka? Tidak luka kan?" Gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan malah merasa bersalah karena tadi menimpa Soujirou.

"Da.. Daijoubu yo, tidak apa-apa.."

"Syukurlaah, terima kasih sudah menolongku, eh, aku terlambat, Ochippei bisa ngambeg lagi nih, ja mata ne, Aoi-sama.." lagi-lagi gadis itu pergi dan menghilang sebelum Soujirou sempat bertanya. Soujirou berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya, ia tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, hhh, Pinku-chan, kamu benar-benar misterius yah.. Tapi aku ingin bertemu lagi.. Kalau bertemu lagi, aku ingin tahu namamu.. Dan Soujirou pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Karena sudah siang dan perutnya mulai lapar, Soujirou memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di sebuah rumah makan. Baru saja duduk ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara,

"Ayo pulang Sano-niichan, kau itu sudah terlalu banyak minum.."

"Nani? Kau pulang saja duluan Yahiko, dasar anak kecil, mengganggu saja!"

"Ggrrrhh, apa kamu bilang? Anak kecil? Terima iniiii...!"

BRUUK! BRAAK! GEDEBUG!

"Graaahhh, setaaann keciiillll, hiaaahhh...!"

"Nyaaaahh.. Itttaaaiii... Ya.. Yamete.."

GRUSAAKKK! BRUUGG! Wajah Yahiko tepat berada di meja Soujirou..

"Aaa? Soujirou? Anggota geng Jupp..." Kalimat Yahiko berhenti karena Sanosuke, yang walau ½ mabuk masih cukup sadar untuk menutup mulut Yahiko karena orang-orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik. Yahiko meronta-ronta, sementara Soujirou tersenyum ramah pada Sanosuke,

"Konnichiwa, Sano-san, lama tak bertemu ya.."

"Soujirou ya, kau sudah besar.."

"Maksudnya..?"

"Ya begitu, kau berubah, tidak seperti setan kecil ini.."

"Apa kau bilang, mmpphhh..." Sanosuke menyumpal mulut Yahiko dengan onigiri yang baru dihidangkan pelayan untuk Soujirou. Pelayannya hanya bengong melihat ketiganya. Mereka cakep-cakep tapi berkelakuan aneh!

"Ada apa kau kesini? Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Sanosuke sudah mulai pulih kesadarannya.

"Ie.. Hanya ingin bertemu Himura-sama, tapi aku tersesat, untung bertemu kalian.. Ano, bisa tolong tunjukkan jalan ketempat Himura-sama?" Soujirou bertanya dengan senyuman tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hm, kebetulan kami juga akan kesana. Kaoru mengundang kami karena akan ada teman lama yang datang, aa, jangan-jangan itu kau ya?" Tanya Sanosuke.

"E? Sepertinya bukan, karena aku tidak memberitahu akan kesini.. Lagipula tadi aku sempat bertemu Kaoru-san, tapi karena suatu hal, malah lupa dan tersesat begini, ahahahaha.." Soujirou menggaruk kepalanya.

"... Dasar aneh..." Komentar Yahiko pendek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera kesana.." Sanosuke berdiri diikuti oleh Yahiko dan Soujirou.

"Chotto mate! Kalian belum membayar!" Pelayan rumah makan itu menghalangi mereka.

"Tapi anak ini belum makan apapun kan? Hanya sebuah onigiri sebagai penyumpal setan kecil itu, nona manis, sementara minumanku dan kekacauan tadi akan dibayar tuan itu.." Jelas Sanosuke menunjuk seseorang. Soujirou memandangnya heran, Sanosuke mengedipkan mata.

"Nah, cukup jelas kan? Jadi biarkan kami lewat." Sanosuke melenggang santai diikuti Yahiko dan Soujirou meninggalkan sang pelayan yang terpesona pada Sanosuke dan kesenangan dibilang manis. Lalu pelayan itu tiba-tiba sadar baru ditipu,

"Kurang ajar ya, kalian menipukuuu.." Pelayan itu berteriak. Sesaat kemudian pelayan itu beserta pemilik rumah makan dan tukang masaknya mengejar mereka. Melihat wajah mengerikan sang pemburu: pelayan yang mengibas-ngibaskan nampan, pemilik rumah makan yang melambai-lambaikan uang, serta tukang masak yang mengacung-acungkan spatula seperti three musketeer menerjang musuh itu, membuat Sano, Soujirou dan Yahiko lari berhamburan.

"Sano-niichan, hh..hh.. kau melakukan kesalahan besaaar!"

"Aaah, setan kecil ini mulai lagi, kesalahan apa hah?"

"Pertama, kau mabuk, hh..hh... kedua, kau berbohong mengatakan pelayan itu manis, aku akan memberitahu Megumi-neechan kau merayu pelayan, hh..hh.. ketiga, kau menjebak paman itu untuk membayar semua kekacauan yang kau timbulkan, keempat, hh..hh.. kesalahan paling besar, kau memanggilku setan kecil, kelima.. Waaaaa...!"

"AWAASSS!" lagi-lagi kereta kuda yang datang dari arah depan membuat formasi 1-2-3 mereka terpecah belah, Sano ke kiri, Soujirou ke kanan, Yahiko balik arah ke belakang! Demi melihat the three musketeer masih mengejar dan semakin dekat ke arahnya, Yahiko belok kiri di gang pertama. Pasukan three musketeer pun terpecah belah oleh kereta kuda, Yahiko bersorak sambil lari, "Devide et Imperaaaa.." (#^%&*!)

...

"Tadaimaaa.." sorak Yahiko setelah mereka sampai di depan Kamiya Dojo.

"Okaerinasaai.." balas Kaoru yang masih mengenakan celemek. "Yahiko-kun, darimana saja? Kayu bakarnya habis nih, cepat ambilkan di gudang!"

"Eeehk? Baru datang sudah disuruh mengambil kayu bakar?" tanya Yahiko tak rela.

"Kau mau makan tidaaakkk?" wajah Kaoru berubah jadi seperti mak lampir.

"Iyaaaa..." Yahiko lari ke belakang mengambil kayu bakar.

"Sano, kau bantu mengepel lantai, akan ada tamu yang datang!" tambah Kaoru saat melihat kepala Sanosuke muncul dari balik pintu. Sanosuke cepat-cepat balik kanan, tapi berhenti saat tiba-tiba melihat Megumi dengan wajah horor dan memegang sapu berdiri di depannya dengan mata melotot ke arahnya. Dengan pasrah tapi tak rela akhirnya Sano kerja romusha mengepel lantai dengan Megumi sebagai mandornya (eeehhk?)

"Memangnya tamunya siapa? Sampai harus disambut begini, Soujirou ya?" tanya Sano sambil terus mengepel.

"Kau bertemu Soujirou? Kemana anak itu? Tadi aku dan Misao juga bertemu dengannya, tapi dia lari saat ditanya ibu-ibu itu.."

"Aaah, entahlah, kami dikejar pemilik rumah makan, dan terpencar, hanya Soujirou yang lari ke arah yang berbeda.. Sepertinya bocah itu bakal tersesat lagi.." jelas Sanosuke.

"Soujirou kesini? Apa ada hal yang penting?" Kenshin yang membawa-bawa bakul nasi muncul ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak, katanya hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.." jawab Kaoru.

"Denganku? Hmm.. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Pasti dia banyak berubah ya.."

"Jadi tamunya dia?" tanya Sanosuke masih penasaran.

"Bukan, tamunya.." kalimat Megumi terpotong saat seseorang mengucapkan kata-kata,

"Selamat siang.."

"Aa, Aoshi, selamat datang.. Mari masuk.." sambut Kaoru. Kenshin tersenyum, "O-hisashiburi desu, sepertinya keadaanmu jauh lebih baik Aoshi.."

"Begitulah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yaaa, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah menikah dan aku mempunyai kehidupan yang damai, ahaha, aku harap kau pun begitu.."

"Aku hidup damai, tapi belum menikah, Misao masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.." Aoshi menjawab dengan gaya khasnya dan nada datar, tapi cukup membuat Misao yang ada di belakangnya ber-lovestruck-ria.. "Aoshi-chaann.."

"Masih seumuran adikku.." lanjutnya, tiba-tiba dia sadar, "Misao, apa kau melihat Ikko?"

"Ikko?" Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi dan Yahiko yang baru muncul dari belakang heran.

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya Yahiko polos.

"Bukan, bodoh! Ikko itu adiknya Aoshi!" jawab Misao sambil memukul kepala Yahiko. Semuanya bengong, Aoshi punya adik?

"Kemana dia? Misao, kita harus segera mencarinya! Keretanya kan sudah dari tadi datang, tidak mungkin jam segini masih belum sampai!" Aoshi mulai kehilangan ke-cool-annya karena mencemaskan adiknya.

"Aoshi-chan, tadi kan Aoshi-chan yang buru-buru menarikku kesini karena tidak sabar menunggu Ikko di stasiun. Padahal Ikko baru dua kali ke Tokyo dan belum pernah ke Kamiya Dojo..." Misao menghela napas.

"Aku pikir dia akan langsung menemukan kita karena kegemarannya main hide and seek itu!" Semua yang mendengar sweatdrop, apa hubungannya suka main hide and seek dengan menemukan tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi? Tapi karena Aoshi sudah berlari mencari adiknya, maka mau tidak mau mereka pun mengikuti Aoshi.

...

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Soujirou berhenti di sebuah pohon besar untuk mengatur napasnya. Saat melihat sekeliling, Soujirou jawsdrop lagi, dimana lagi ini? Kemana Sanosuke dan Yahiko? Bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi bertemu Himura-sama, batinnya. PLUKK! Sebuah apel jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Soujirou melihat ke atas,

"Jangan lihat ke atas! Kamu mau mengintip rok ku ya?" BLETAAK! Lagi-lagi sebuah apel melayang ke kepalanya. "A..Aduuh.." Soujirou mengusap kepalanya.

"Ah? Aoi-sama? Go.. Gomenasaaii.." Suara itu, suara yang dikenal Soujirou.. Pin..Pinku-chan?

"Pinku-chan?" ulangnya.

"Pinku-chan? Kau memanggilku begitu karena bajuku pink ya?" tanya gadis itu setelah turun dari pohon dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat genderang jantung Soujirou serasa dipukul geng Juppongatana+Yumi-neechan+Sishio-sama!

"Anoo.. Pinku-chan juga memanggilku Aoi-sama.."

"Karena aku tidak tau namamu.."

"Soujirou, Seta Soujirou.."

"Aaa? Soujirou desu ka? Aku panggil Sou-chan ya..?"

"Eh?"

"Yaaa, sudah diputuskan, eh aku harus pergi, Ochippei pasti memarahiku.."

"Chotto..!" Soujirou buru-buru memegang tangan gadis itu. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi.. Paling tidak harus tahu namanya!

"Pinku-chan belum memberitau namanya.."

"Oh? Namaku Yuriko.."

"Ka.. Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu Yuu-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Satu sama, kan? Memangnya Yuu-chan mau kemana?" Kali ini Soujirou yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ochippei mengajakku berkunjung ke tempat teman lamanya, dia berjanji menungguku di stasiun, tapi sampai tengah hari tidak muncul-muncul, menyebalkan.. Padahal aku tidak tau dimana rumah temannya itu.."

"Ochippei itu.. siapa?"

"Kakakku yang kusayang, fufufu.." Yuriko tersenyum membayangkan wajah kakaknya. Soujirou juga tersenyum, "Pasti menyenangkan ya, punya keluarga.."

"Loh? Sou-chan tidak punya keluarga?" Soujirou menggeleng.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu, mana tahu nanti juga bisa bertemu orang yang kucari.." Dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

"Su..sudah.. Cukup.. Hentikan.." Suara nenek-nenek bergetar menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Diam kau, wanita tua! Laki-laki ini harus memberiku semua uangnya! Sok pahlawan sekali dia masih bersikukuh memegang kantong uang itu! Cuih!" Pria sangar itu membuang ludahnya ke arah pria tua yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil memeluk kantong uangnya. Teman-temannya menendang dan memukul pria tua itu. Yuriko berlari ke arah mereka, Soujirou tidak sempat mencegah,

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hm? Mau apa kamu nona kecil?"

"Kakek itu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, kenapa kalian mengganggunya?"

"Kami tidak mengganggu, hanya ingin uangnya saja, kalau ia tidak keras kepala, dia sudah pulang dengan selamat dari tadi, heheheheh.."

"Ka.. Kalian.. Kalian selalu mengganggu kami, kalian merampas hasil panen kami, kalian meminta uang kami, kalian.." nenek itu ikut bersuara.

"Diam kau wanita tua sialan!" Salah satu teman pria itu menampar si nenek hingga tersandar ke pohon.

"Hey!" bentak Yuriko.

"Kenapa, nona? Kau mau membayar kami dengan..hmm.." Mata pria itu memelototi Yuriko sampai ujung kaki. Yuriko marah dan mengeluarkan sebuah kodachi dari bajunya. Soujirou terkejut, senjata itu.. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya, dimana ya..?

"Hm? Jangan main-main dengan benda tajam, nona.." ejek mereka.

"Aku tidak main-main.." sebuah senyuman mengiringi serangan Yuriko pada para penjahat itu. 1, 2, 3, roboh.. Tinggal pemimpinnya dan 2 orang lagi. Soujirou masih berusaha mengingat, gerakan itu, gerakan itu juga mirip gerakan seseorang..! Saat Yuriko lengah, mereka menyerang dari belakang,

TRIING!

Suara pedang beradu mengejutkan Yuriko. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya ya.." Soujirou merobohkan mereka dengan sekali sentakan. Yuriko terpana. Soujirou tersenyum. Penjahat itu kabur. Yuriko dan Soujirou membantu kedua orang tua itu.

"Terima kasih, nak.." Kata si nenek dan kakek itu. Mereka membalas dengan senyuman. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Anoo, kami tersesat, sebenarnya mau ke kota.." jawab Yuriko.

"Tersesat? Benarkah? Kukira kalian berniat bermalam disini.." tanya si kakek. Soujirou jawsdrop, kakek aneh, masa bermalam di hutan? Berdua dengan Yuriko? Ya.. yang benar saja! Soujirou menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kenapa, anak muda? Kalian pengantin baru kan?"

"A.. Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Bukaann, bukaan.."

"Maafkan suamiku ya, matanya sudah mulai rabun dan terkadang suka mengigau disekitarnya banyak rumah, tapi kalian memang terlihat seperti pengantin baru.." jelas si nenek.

"Eeeeh?" Soujirou dan Yuriko berteriak serentak dengan muka memerah.

"Fufufu.. Sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kalian cepat, karena pusat kota agak jauh dari sini kalau jalan kaki.. Ikuti saja jalan setapak ini, nanti akan ada persimpangan, kalian belok ke kanan, itu sudah dekat dengan stasiun.."

"Hai, wakarimashita, domo arigatou gozaimasu, nek..kek.."

"Selamat jalan, berhati-hatilah.." Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tokyo.

...

Setelah ½ perjalanan, KRUUKK.. Soujirou menoleh, Yuriko memegang perutnya, "Anoo.. onaka ga suitaa.. aku lapar.." KRUUKK.. Perut Soujirou juga ikut bernyanyi. "Apel tadi sepertinya tidak cukup ya.."

"Sedikit lagi, apa Yuu-chan masih sanggup?" tanya Soujirou. Yuriko mengangguk.

"Anu.. Yuu-chan.. Belajar bela diri dimana?" Soujirou bertanya sambil jalan, tanpa tahu kondisi Yuriko yang semakin lemah di belakangnya.

"Dari Ochippei.."

"Begitu.. Ochippei itu, pastinya orang yang hebat ya.. Lalu, apa Yuu-chan sudah.. Astaga Yuu-chan!" Soujirou terkejut saat melihat ke belakang, lalu memegang Yuriko yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Yuriko jatuh di pelukan Soujirou.

"Yuu-chan! Tidak apa-apa kan? Yuu-chan!" Tidak ada jawaban, Soujirou akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Yuriko dan meneruskan jalan ke stasiun dengan terburu-buru. Sepanjang jalan Yuriko mengigau, Soujirou sempat berhenti karena jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat saat mendengar Yuriko menyebut namanya, "Sou-chan.." diantara nama Ochippei yang disebut-sebutnya. Perasaan aneh itu, datang lagi, kali ini makin kuat, perasaan apa ini? Soujirou melanjutkan perjalanan.

Stasiun itu mulai masih ramai. Saat melihat seorang polisi dengan seragam biru yang baru saja membuang puntung rokoknya, Soujirou bergegas menuju kesana.

"Sumimasen, maaf, apa Anda tau dokter disekitar sini?" Polisi itu menoleh, Soujirou terkejut, apalagi si polisi. "Sa.. Saito-san?"

"Seta Soujirou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas si polisi yang diketahui bernama Hajime Saito tersebut.

"Ano.. Hanya ingin mengunjungi Himura-sama, tapi.."

"Gadis itu.. Istrimu ya?" Potong Saito tak berperasaan sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuriko di gendongan Soujirou.

"Aa? I..Iee.. Aku dan Yuu-chan tersesat, lalu dia tiba-tiba pingsan karena belum makan sejak siang tadi.."

"Kau.. Dan.. Dia.. Tersesat.. Nah, betul dugaanku kan? Kalian pengantin baru ya? Dan kau kesini mau memberitahu Kenshin kalau kau sudah menikah, betul kan?" Saito semakin tak berperasaan. Soujirou jawsdrop. "Bukan begituu.." Dalam hati ia berkata, "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu menikah itu bagaimana.."

"Hey, sepertinya kondisinya melemah, kau harus cepat membawanya ke tempat Kenshin. Disana ada wanita dokter itu, siapa lah namanya, oiya, Membumi!" (Saito, kalau Megumi tahu kau mengubah namanya, kau pasti diracun pake opium dosis tingkat dewa!)

"Demo.. Aku tidak tau tempatnya.."

"Baiklah, kuantar kau kesana."

...

Sementara di Kamiya Dojo, Aoshi masih ngamuk-ngamuk gaje karena belum menemukan adik kesayangannya. Darah tingginya kumat gara-gara Yahiko selalu nyahut saat dia memanggil nama "Ikko". Misao, Kaoru dan Megumi sampai harus menyembunyikan kodachi kembarnya ke balik atap, sementara Kenshin, dan Sano berusaha menahan amukan Aoshi. Yahiko sampai harus mengungsi ke dapur. Tidak ada yang menyangka Aoshi bisa berubah 540º seperti itu hanya gara-gara adiknya belum muncul.

"Sumimasen.." Saito memberi salam.

"Aaarrgh, bertambah lagi makhluk menyebalkan, mana Ikkoooooo?" Saito reflek melempar sarung pedangnya ke muka Aoshi karena tidak rela disambut dengan cara seperti itu. "Bisa lebih sopan terhadap tamu, Shinomori Aoshi?" sambungnya sambil kembali menyalakan rokok. Aoshi langsung kembali ke wujud normalnya, "Aku sudah cukup sopan, Hajime Saito, atau kau mau cara yang lebih sopan lagi?" Aoshi pasang kuda-kuda dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Cih, aku hanya mencari dokter bernama Membumi, tapi kalau kau menginginkan pertarungan akan kulayani." Balas Saito.

"Membumi? Maksudmu Megumi?" tanya Kenshin polos. Megumi yang tidak rela namanya diganti, langsung ngamuk, "Kau polisi aneh! Seenaknya kau mengganti namaku! Ku racun kau!" Teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu.

"Kalau kalian sampai merusak Dojo ayahku, kubunuh kalian.." tiba-tiba Kaoru muncul dengan latar belakang api membara. Semua jawsdrop. Saat akan berjalan, mata Aoshi tertuju pada manusia kecil yang berdiri di belakang Saito. Manusia itu melongokkan kepala dan memberi senyuman kepada Aoshi.

"Seta.. Soujirou?"

"Hai.. Lama tak bertemu Aoshi-san.."

"Ah? Soujirou? Darimana saja kamu? Lari begitu saja.." Tanya Kaoru saat melihat Soujirou.

"Gomeeen Kaoru-san.."

"Ada Soujirou ya? Waah, kau sudah besar ya.." sambung Kenshin.

"Himura-sama, selamat malam.." Soujirou menyapa Kenshin.

"Ada apa kau ke Tokyo? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" tanya Kenshin.

"Ano.. Ie.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Himura-sama, hanya ingin bercerita, karena aku mulai mengerti prinsip hidup Himura-sama.."

"I..Ikko..?" Aoshi berjalan pelan ke arah Soujirou setelah matanya merasa mengenali baju orang yang digendong Soujirou. "Ikkooo..!" Teriaknya saat yakin yang digendong Soujirou itu adalah adiknya. Soujirou heran kenapa Aoshi begitu, jangan-jangan kakaknya Yuu-chan itu.. Masa sih? Yuu-chan yang begitu hangat bisa punya kakak yang seperti kutub selatan ini? Soujirou meletakkan Yuriko perlahan.

"Minggir, biar ku periksa.." kata Megumi yang lalu memeriksa keadaan Yuriko. "Hm.. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa, maghnya sempat kambuh, tapi dia cukup kuat, dia hanya lapar.. Kaoru.."

"Baik!" Kaoru bergegas membawakan nasi dan minum untuk Yuriko.

"Soujirou katanya ada yang mau ditanyakan pada Kenshin kan? Mau bertanya apa?" lanjut Kaoru setelah memberikan makanan tadi pada Yuriko.

"Ano.. Ti.. Tidak jadi.."

"Kenapa? Memangnya mau bertanya apa sih?"

"I..Ie.." Soujirou menggelengkan kepalanya, masa mau bertanya itu di depan Yuu-chan? Mana ada kakaknya lagi, Soujirou jawsdrop melihat Aoshi terus menatapnya dengan dingin. Sementara Yuriko yang walau awalnya makan dengan pelan, kemudian Yuriko malah minta tambah. Setelah dibawakan Kaoru, Yuriko malah memberikannya kepada Soujirou.

"Sou-chan juga belum makan kan? Tadi juga sudah susah payah menggendongku, ini untuk Sou-chan.." Soujirou terkejut, jantungnya hampir konslet karena senang. "A.. Arigatou Yuu-chan.."

Pemandangan itu membuat semua yang melihat melongo, apa ini? Mereka saling memanggil dengan panggilan sayang, Sou-chan? Yuu-chan? Sejak kapan anak-anak ini begini? Tentu saja yang paling setress adalah sang kakak, Shinomori Aoshi!

"Seta Soujirou.." nada dingin itu membuat Soujirou menghentikan acara makannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?" seketika muncul hawa hitam dibelakang Aoshi. Soujirou sweatdrop, "Anoo.. tidak melakukan apa-apa, Aoshi-san.." Ternyata benar Yuu-chan adiknya Aoshi, pantas saja Soujirou merasa pernah melihat senjata dan gerakannya. Hiii..

"Kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa, KENAPA DIA JADI BEGINIII?" bentak Aoshi sampai Soujirou harus menutup kedua kupingnya. "Kau.. Kau tidak 'menyentuhnya' kan?" lanjut Aoshi menunjuk-nunjuk Soujirou.

"Tentu saja Aoshi-san.. Aku.."

"APAAA? KUBUNUH KAAAUU!" Aoshi naik darah lagi mendengar pengakuan polos Soujirou.

"Ochippei! Jangan!" Yuriko berteriak. Kenshin, Sano dan Saito menahan Aoshi, "Tunggu Aoshi, mungkin kau salah mengerti."

"Jangan memanggilku Ochippei di depan mereka, Ikko! Apanya yang salah mengerti? Bocah itu mengaku menyentuh adikku!"

"Jangan samakan pemikiranmu dengan pemikiran bocah itu Aoshi, dia menjawab apa adanya, Soujirou, benar kau 'menyentuhnya'?" tanya Saito. Soujirou mengangguk,

"Tentu saja Saito-san, kalau tidak menyentuhnya bagaimana bisa aku menggendongnya?" Semua yang mendengar sweatdrop, benar-benar jawaban polos anak-anak. Aoshi lega, sifat normalnya kembali, "Ya sudah, aku minta maaf."

...

"So desu, lalu kau akan pergi lagi?" Kenshin bertanya pada Soujirou. Soujirou tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja? Kami tidak keberatan kau tinggal disini, benar kan Kaoru-chan?"

"Hai, hai.. Betul, Yahiko akan punya teman main, lagipula Soujirou bisa membantu mengajar di Kamiya Dojo.."

"Teman main? Kaoru-neechan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" sorak Yahiko.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Kaoru, dia itu chibi oni-kun." Timpal Sanosuke asal, yang membuat Yahiko melempar sapu yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Sanosuke. Tiba-tiba Soujirou merasa lengan bajunya dipegang, Yuu-chan?

"Jangan pergi.."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau Sou-chan pergi.."

"Demo.." Soujirou benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah imut Yuriko yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Demo, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa membawa Yuu-chan.." kata Soujirou sambil menebar senyum mautnya itu. Semua yang mendengar menganga, Aoshi membelalak. Yuriko malah tersenyum, "Aku akan ikut Sou-chan.."

"Chotto! Apa-apaan ini? Ikko! Seta Soujirou! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Aoshi-san, aku ingin berada di dekat Yuu-chan selamanya."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mencintai adikku!"

"Anoo.. Aku tidak tahu namanya apa, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yuu-chan, aku senang berada didekatnya, dan aku ingin dia menemaniku.. Aku menyukainya.. Aku ingin menikah dengan Yuu-chan.."

"APAAA?" Kali ini tidak hanya Aoshi yang setress, tapi semua yang mendengar juga ikut-ikutan kaget tingkat dewa.

"Kalian itu masih anak-anak! Kalian pikir menikah itu main-main ya?" Soujirou dan Yuriko malah tersenyum, kali ini mereka malah terlihat seperti anak kembar dengan reaksi yang sama.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami akan belajar, semua diawali dengan perasaan kan? Aku sudah menemukan yang kucari, benar kata Kaoru-san, aku butuh pendamping yang bisa membantuku melupakan masa laluku dan bersama-sama membangun hidup baru.." Kalimat yang diucapkan sangat lancar oleh seorang Soujirou membuat yang mendengar tertegun. "Himura-sama, terima kasih, telah membuatku menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya, aku mengerti hidup ini tidak hanya tentang yang kuat dan yang lemah, tidak hanya tentang kaya dan miskin, tapi jinsei wa unmeidearu.." Soujirou terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Jadi Aoshi-san, apa Yuu-chan boleh ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ochippeiii.."

"..."

"Aku sayang Ochippei, tapi aku cinta Sou-chan, aku akan tetap mengabari Ochippei dan memasak onigiri setiap minggu untuk Ochippei.. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh.. Ochippei, aku tidak akan selalu menjadi adik kecil yang harus kau lindungi, aku akan menjadi dewasa. Ini pilihanku untuk bersama Sou-chan, dan aku tidak menyesal.."

"..." Aoshi masih diam. Tidak rela kalau adik ksayangannya yang hanya sesekali ditemuinya harus pergi. Semua menunggu keputusan Aoshi. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Aoshi bersuara,

"Ikko.. Aku menyayangimu, hanya kau keluargaku, jika itu akan membuatmu bahagia, pergilah.."

"Ochippei, mereka yang ada disini semua adalah keluargamu.." Yuriko memeluk kakaknya.

"Seta Soujirou, aku percaya padamu, tapi jika kau menyakiti adikku, nyawamu akan berada di ujung kodachi-ku.."

"Akan ku jaga kepercayaanmu, Ochi-san"

"Jangan memanggilku Ochi!"

"Aaa~ gomen.."

Lalu Soujirou dan Yuriko berangkat, saat meninggalkan Kamiya Dojo, Soujirou memegang tangan Yuriko, Kenshin dan yang lainnya melepas mereka didepan Kamiya Dojo.

"Ikko, baik-baik ya.. Seta Soujirou, jaga dia.." Aoshi bergumam sendiri, padahal Soujirou dan Yuriko sudah jauh, dan Aoshi tersenyum, tunggu dulu! Aoshi tersenyum? Misao yang melihat itu langsung ber-lovestruck-ria lagi, seumur-umur belum pernah dia melihat Aoshi setampan itu..! Sementara Soujirou dan Yuriko melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kyoto.

"Yuu-chan, nanti namamu akan berubah ya.."

"Eh?"

"Iya, bukan lagi Shinomori Yuriko, tapi jadi Seta Yuriko.."

"Hai, aku tidak keberatan, Seta Yuriko nama yang bagus kan?"

"Hai.." Soujirou tersenyum, "Yuu-chan.."

"Ya, Sou-chan?"

"Aishiteru.."

...

**-the end-**


End file.
